It's me or Spiderman
by Silent-Sarcasm
Summary: Flash knew what he got himself into when he married Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman. He just didn't expect it to feel like this.


**Okay so I noticed a shortage of Flash/Peter stories. I mean yeah Flash is a bully but maybe he bully Pete because of some hidden feelings towards him. I mean I saw there are two other stories on here with this pairing but they were kind of dark. Some I wrote this which was originally going to be a very light-hearted story with a little angst but I toward into well…this.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own spider-man comics. **

Flash knocked on the teacher's door.

"Come on!" A male voice from the other side called.

He opens the door slowly to peek inside, wondering if there was anyone else in the room. The only person he could see was the brunette sitting at the desk.

"Yes coach?" Mr. Parker asks the man standing at the door.

"Well…" scratching the back of his head, searching for the right way to say what he had to say. "I was wondering if you were ready to go home yet." He spoke as he looks at the man at the desk.

"I'll be ready in a minute just take a sit in one of the desk." The teacher said as he turns back to checking tests.

Flash did exactly that, choosing the one that sat right in front of the teacher's desk. He watches as Mr. Parker went through each one, checking the answers; some receive a lot of checks while others barely receive any. He just watches as he went through test after test, seeing something that had him thinking.

"Why won't you take my last name?" He asks the same question he been asking for the pass month.

"Hmm?" Peter look up from the test he was currently checking or should he say not checking.

"You heard me…Why won't you take my last name?" He asks the same question again, earning a deep sigh from the brunette.

"I already told you, Flash. It wouldn't have been very professional for my career." The teacher said as he return to grading his tests.

The coach looks at him with a confused expression.

"What you mean it would have been very professional for your career? I don't think that being Mr. Thompson would have been such a big difference." The blonde man protested.

"That's the point, Coach. I wouldn't have been Mr. Thompson. I would be the other Mr. Thompson." The teacher countered as he once again turns back to grading his tests.

Flash put his hand on his chin as he began to think it over.

"Well, technically Pete, I'm Coach Thompson not Mr. Thompson." He says trying to reassure him.

"You're not Coach Thompson all the time, Flash." The other man said without even looking up from the papers.

"Yeah but apparently you're Spiderman 24/7." He says underneath his breath so not to be heard by the man at the desk. Feeling the eyes that were on him now, he obviously not quiet enough.

"Excuse me?" Peter asks as he looks up from where he checking his current test.

Flash look down at the desk like a scolded child. Having the teacher glare at him wasn't helping either.

"Eugene?" The brunette says, adding to his embarrassment.

"Well it's just…" He begins to scratches the back of his head. "When I married you, I knew what I was getting into. You're Spiderman the savior of Queens, New York, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman since we were 15."

"What's your point, Eugene?" The teacher said still using the other man's first name.

"You remember the day of our wedding, right after we had left the church? We hadn't even got home yet and-"

"There was a crime in progress." Peter says finishing his husband's sentence.

"Remember what I did?"

Putting the pin down and turning his full attention to the other. "You told me to go. Even though it was our wedding day and the world needed Spiderman." He said as he lays his head on one of his hands.

"Yeah, and no matter the situation, I always told you to go ahead. Because you're a superhero, I understood that."

"So…" He gestured for him to go on.

"It's just I feel like I missed out on a lot of married people's things. We don't kiss in front of other people. Even though everyone knows we're married."

"Our school has a PDA policy and we both agree we weren't going to rub our sexuality in other people's faces."

"We didn't get to go on a honeymoon."

"Wasn't my fault a giant gang work broke out."

"Even know I feel like I'm talking to Spiderman not Peter Parker." He paused for a second. "Not little Puny Parker who always needed help defending himself."

Mr. Parker smirks at this. "So it's a masculinity thing. We can have sex right here if that would make you feel better."

The Coach contemplates the idea before speaking again.

"It's not that, it's just I feel like I'm competing for your love. It's like Spiderman is your husband and I'm the man who you're sleeping with on the side. When I first realize this, I have to be honest; I was a little turned on by the idea. I even teased you about and used it for our roleplaying nights. Because I never truly though about it being a losing battle. I figure one day you would leave him for me and it would be just us. I guess what I'm trying to say Spiderman is… I want Peter Parker back. I want that guy who blushes at every little thing I do. From when I take my shirt off to when I tell him he's beautiful. The guy who dream of being a scientist, buying those science weekly magazines, and going to every science convection. The guy who helped me realize I like guys. I just want him back okay." He finishes his monologue with pleading eyes.

Peter just stares at him with a blank expression. "What are you talking about?"

Flash let out a deep sigh. "I was hoping you would."

"Oh, I did. It just your metaphor was all wrong"

"Huh?" He looks at the teacher confusedly.

"If anything Spiderman is my mistress while you have always been the one that I was with. I meant Spiderman has always known about you but you haven't always known about me. I would sneak out at night to go see him, coming back home with a number of marks that I would have to hide from you. Hiding him whenever you came home to early or saw me when him. He even used to stalk you and tried to figure out why you were so much better than him. Sometimes I wish I could just quit him but…sadly I can't. I known him so long, we been through so much together and I'm sorry Flash but no matter what you or anyone says I can't leave him. He needs me and I need him." The man behind the desk finished as he looked at the P.E. teacher facial expression.

He was a lost at words. There was a lot of thing that caught his attention. "What you used to stalk me?"

"I was young and you were cute."

"So I did see Spiderman that time-"

"Probably so." He shrugged as he cut the other man off.

"Wow" Was the last thing heard as the room went into silence.

"So what do you want me to do?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I don't want you to get up Spiderman well not as long as you can still use him but I just want us to spend more time together."

"Okay." He puts all his tests in the drawer. "How about this, when we get home you can teach me to a little P.E." He said seductively.

"Hmm…What's the catch?" Flash asked as he watches his husband get up and walk over to the window.

He opens the window and look outside for something. "No catch really you just…" He quickly shoots a webbing and swings out the window. "You have to beat me there if you want to be on top!" The web slinger yelled back as he slings to the skies.

The coach runs to the windows and yells "No fair you have Spiderman on your side!" But nevertheless he runs out the classroom, down the hallway to his car. "We already know who going to be on top anyways." He sighs as he started the car and drove to their home.

**I know, I know the ending isn't the best, but I had writer's block and didn't want to leave this on here for too long. So I let it sit on my computer for two days and decided to come back to it. I realized that I still hadn't had an idea how to end it so I put down the first thing that popped into my head. In case you didn't get the "P.E." joke. P is for peter and E is for Eugene (Flash's real first name)**

**Review, Comment and Thanks for reading. **


End file.
